NO TE COMPLIQUES
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿Cómo un genio como Doni puede optar por la opción más difícil? (Fic basado en 2k12)


.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años, así que este fanfiction no lo escribo para ganar dinero, es sólo un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

-:-

**NO TE COMPLIQUES**

Donatelo se ha encerrado en su taller y ha colgado en la puerta un letrero con grandes letras en color amarillo y contorno negro que dice:

NO DISTURB

Cualquiera sabe que la combinación de los colores amarillo y el negro significa "Advertencia", por eso las abejas tiene franjas amarillas y negras, por eso la salamandra tiene piel negra con manchas amarillas, por eso las orugas de la mariposa Monarca tiene rayas negras y rayas amarillas.

Ese es el mensaje que Donatelo ha querido transmitir con ese letrero: "No te acerques o te irá mal", pero Miguel Ángel lo ignora completamente.

Miguel Ángel se acerca a la puerta del laboratorio, toma la perilla, la gira, y entra sin hacer ruido (ha entrado porque tiene curiosidad por saber en qué está trabajando su hermano, y de paso, desaburrirse un poco).

Halla a Donatelo sentado frente a su laptop.

Se acerca, pero Donatelo está tan concentrado, que no se da cuenta de su presencia (por no decir intromisión). Se queda a un lado para mirar lo que hace.

En la pantalla de la lap top se ve la imagen de una chica pelirroja: Abril.

En esos momentos, Abril, Rafael y Leonardo, sentados en el piso y sobre cojines, están mirando en la televisión un programa llamado "iCarly" (programa que le gusta a Abril).

Abril y Rafael están muy divertidos con las ocurrencias que hacen Carly, Samantha y Freddie, pero Leonardo no parece estarlo (aceptó gracias la insistencia de Abril por ver otros programas además de la serie de ciencia ficción que le gusta, pero pasados 15 minutos, han bastado para convencerlo de que no hay mejor programa que Héroes Espaciales).

Mientras Abril y Rafael se ríen (y Leonardo se aburre), hay un miniespía que vigila cada movimiento de la chica pelirroja, que con ayuda de una diminuta cámara instalada sobre su espalda, transmite imágenes a la lap top de Donatelo.

- Aproxímate un poco más. – es la orden que le da Donatelo a su miniespía, una cucaracha, para tener el mejor ángulo del bello rostro de la chica (por la que él suspira) y tomarle una foto.

La cucaracha sigue la orden, se acerca más a la chica, pasando desapercibida entre los tres adolescentes.

- ¡Perfecto! – dice Donatelo con mucha emoción al captar, después de 15 largos y angustioso minutos, el mejor ángulo de Abril, y justo cuando va a dar click en el icono de la cámara para que la cámara instalada en la espalda de la cucaracha tome la foto…

Rafael cambia de posición, mueve su mano derecha, y toca algo, baja la mirada y…

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! -

… grita al darse cuenta que sus dedos están tocando una horrible cucaracha (Abril y Leonardo dan un brinco por el repentino grito).

La cucaracha mueve su cabecita para mirar hacia arriba, y ver quién está gritando con tanto susto.

Este movimiento hace que la diminuta cámara pierda el ángulo del rostro de Abril.

- ¡NO! – Donatelo, en su taller, grita de frustración.

Y en la sala…

¡Rafael inmediatamente busca con qué aplastar a tan horripilante bicho, y lo primero que encuentra es el cojín sobre el que está sentado Leonardo, y lo toma sin siquiera pedirlo!

- ¡Ay! –

Claro que Leonardo es arrojado al frío piso por el brusco tirón.

- ¡AAAHH! – Rafael comienza a darle golpes con el cojín a la inofensiva cucarachita que ahora tiene que huir oír por su vida; persigue a la cucaracha, y Leonardo, que se pone rápidamente de pie, lo persigue a él.

- ¡RAFA! –

Y cómo no va a perseguirlo, porque Rafael está cometiendo sacrilegio al utilizar su preciado cojín como un matabichos cualquiera, si el cojín tiene el estampado del logo de su serie favorita (incluso no ha sido sacado de su empaque para que no se ensucie).

- ¡AH! – Rafael golpea como loco el piso con el cojín, pero la cucarachita es más rápida y esquiva cada golpe.

Abril observa la chusca escena, y sonríe, muriéndose en sus adentros por grabar la boba persecución y enviar el video a la serie que estaba viendo tranquilamente (los fanáticos pueden enviar videos chuscos). El video sería un total éxito, pero tiene que contenerse; no puede revelar al mundo la existencia de tortugas mutantes que viven en las alcantarillas de Nueva York.

- ¡Regresa! ¡Tienes que tomar esa foto! ¡Mi vida depende de ello! – Donatelo le ordena a su miniespía, pero es más fuerte el instinto de supervivencia, y la cucarachita sigue esquivando el asediado ataque de Rafael…

… hasta que finalmente, consigue escapar por una grieta en el piso.

- ¡Ja! – dice Rafael triunfante - ¡A ver si con eso aprendes a no desafiar al Grandioso Raf…! ¡Ay! – pero el sabor de la victoria no la puede disfrutar por mucho porque Leonardo se arroja sobre él.

- ¡Devuélveme mi cojín! -

Rafael y Leonardo comienzan a forcejear.

Mientras en el laboratorio…

Donatelo se queja amargamente por el fracaso.

- Estuve tan cerca… -

- Doni… Doni… Doni… - dice Miguel Ángel, por lo que Donatelo al fin se da cuenta que no está solo y lo mira – ¿Por qué te complicas la vida? –

Donatelo va a explicar el por qué de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Miguel Ángel, sencillamente, saca su T-pod y sale del taller.

Donatelo lo sigue, pero se detiene en la puerta al ver que Miguel Ángel va directo hacia Abril.

Ahora Abril está mirando cómo pelean Rafael y Leonardo, y no se da cuenta de que Miguel Ángel está a su lado, hasta que…

- Abril… -

… oye que alguien la llama, y voltea.

Entonces, Miguel Ángel le toma la foto.

- Listo. – se dice a sí mismo, y regresa al taller.

Abril no se preocupa por lo que acaba de hacer Miguel Ángel; es un chico simpático, pero a veces actúa muy raro, pero ya se ha acostumbrado a ello, algo que debe ser de familia porque Donatelo, a veces, también actúa raro, justo como ahora, que cuando ella ve hacia dónde se dirige Miguel Ángel, y ve a Donatelo que se asoma desde el taller, y en un parpadeo, Donatelo desaparece tras la puerta.

La chica pelirroja se encoge de hombros, y se levanta para ir a separar a los otros dos extraños hermanos.

Con pulsar algunos botones, Miguel Ángel envía al T-pod de Donatelo la foto que le tomó a Abril.

El T-pod de Donatelo emite un sonido avisando que ha recibido una foto, Donatelo lo enciende y ve la foto. Rápidamente va a descargarla en su lap top para instalarla como fondo de pantalla.

Donatelo queda impactado no sólo por la estupenda resolución de la imagen.

La imagen muestra a una chica que sonríe con una bella naturalidad.

Donatelo suspira con alegría y se desliza de su asiento hasta casi caerse de éste, pero no cae, porque quiere mirar esa bonita foto, de ser posible, por toda la eternidad.

Miguel Ángel se ha quedado en la puerta del taller pero la cierra para que nadie moleste a su hermano, o al menos hasta que se interrumpa a sí mismo cuando se le ocurra otra elaborada idea para sacarle más fotos a Abril, porque una foto no será suficiente para la enamorada pero no correspondida tortuga.

-:-

**N/A**:

1-Doni tiene fotos de Abril y me pregunté cómo es que las ha conseguido, y este fic es una divagadez de cómo lo hace.

2-iCarly es otra serie producida por Nickelodeon. En lo personal, iCarly no me gusta, pero la menciono sólo porque 2k12 y iCarly vienen siendo series hermanas.

-:-

A mí también me encanta complicarme la vida, incluso con las ideas para fics. Cuando tengo una idea que puede ser demasiado disparatada (un fic para Halloween próximamente) le busco y le busco la mejor de las explicaciones para que mis lectores crean lo que escribo; por ejemplo, cuando pensé en el por qué Leo fue escogido como líder en 2k3, escribí todo un rollo en "Líder por un día"; en cambio, Splinter de 2k12 escoge a Leo sólo porque Leo pidió ser el líder. Así de sencillo, pero bueno…

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

Por mi parte, voy a seguir complicándome la vida ahora con una idea para un drabble.

^.^


End file.
